Switching Places
by HypeKO
Summary: What happens when Onodera and Kisa switch places? May change to M in later scenes. [In process sorry for spelling and grammar mistake]
1. Chapter 1

~Trading places ~

Well I been busy with school and a lazy mofo... so...yeah...

"Ri-channn you so lucky!" Kisa said in a drunken tone. "You have your youth and Takano-san pays so much attention to you!"

"Noooo, Takano-san and I are." Ritsu uttered in the exact same drunken tone Kisa was using. After successfully finishing up hell week Takano had invited his co-workers out for drinks. Sadly Mino had to cancel on short notice, one of Takano's author needed him to come at the last minute and Hatori had simply said "I don't freaking feel like it, screw you." So all that was left Kisa and Ondera.

After having more than enough drinks, the two manga editors were wasted. "Kisa-san I should start calling you shotaa because you look like a high schooler." Ritsu shouted in the empty bar. Both men proceed to pass out drunk on the floor.

~Ritsu Pov~

I stretched my limbs out, but something has holding me back. 'Probably Takano.' I thought. I managed to slip away from the bear like male. My head was still groggy from last night drunken spree with Kisa-san. I stood up but something was different. I felt lighter somehow. Locating what seems to look like a bathroom, I wobbled there cautiously. I turned on the sink and started splashing myself with cold water, I looks at a the mirror and noticed. My hair was black, my eyes were chocolate brown more importantly I was...I was...beautiful! I poked at my face, trying to figure out if I was really Kisa. This was real life.

"Kisa-san please come back to bed." The man arose from the bed and had wrapped his arms around my waist.

I blinked twice trying to understand what was happening. Wasn't he the guy from the book store? Yukina-san?

I blushed as I realized the college student was naked and still holding me.

"Kisa-san are you feeling ok? You don't look so good."

Yukina brought his hand to my chin and softly pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked for a moment but what was more shocking is when he stuck his tongue in my mouth.

"Kisa-san, I really missed you a lot. Do you think we could... do it?" The younger man whispered.

~ End of part 1.~ if you like the story I will continue the story but until then yeah. Sorry for spelling errors I was in a rush and I didn't re-read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Onodera's POV

As the college student kept pushing his rock hard member against my back, I broke loose from his strong embarrass. "I thot,I..I NEED TO GO!" I struggled to say.

"Is it work? I don't mind making breakfast before you go." Yukina spoke before turning around, exposing his perfect body and well sized...chest. "You don't have to! I really have to go!" I spattered. At this point I could feel my face turn violet red. Yukina looked at me for a moment and then gave a princely smile that would cause so many girls to have a instant orgasm. The princely brat pulled me toward him and gave a me a small peck on the forehead, "Please Kisa-san don't forget my schools art show is this week, It would really make me super happy if you could try to attend." My face continued to glow red. "What the hell kind of life does Kisa-san live?!"

Kisa's POV

I snuggled up with a nearby pillow, the nice cool sensation brought goose bumps to my skin. The only thing that could ruin this was my phone. I groaned in agony as I reached out to the none existence dresser that I would usually throw my phone. "It's probably in my bag." I struggled getting out of my bed, swinging both of my legs on the edge. As i got up I instantly fell. "What the hell!" I cursed as I looked on what caught my foot.

"Did Yukina forget to clean?" I thought... "Wait, I clean after myself I am not some child." I looked around at the junkie flat. "Dear god who could live in such deplorable living conditions." I scoured the flat, trying to identify where/ who I was and who I was with. "I walked over to the bathroom, making a clean trail through the dirty clothes that were thrown on the floor. I looked in the mirror and saw emerald eyes staring back at me. I waved my hand around to see if the mirror would copy my exact movements. "-I turned into Rii-chan?" I thought.

Well..sense I will never get a chance to do this again... I peaked into my boxers to see exactly how long Rii-chan's/my member was.

*BANG BANG BANG!* The silence in the apartment was interrupted by a stranger banging on the door.

"Ritsu open the damn door!" That voice sounds familiar, isn't that Takano-san? Rii-chan must be in trouble I laughed to myself until my amusement was short lived when I reminded myself that I was Rii-chan or I looked like him. "Open the damn door now Ritsu!" Takano continued his loud out burst. I walked over to the door and slowly unlocked it.

The door swung open causing me to to take a back. "Takano-san I can explain I-." My golden eye boss cut me off with a weird question.

"Where the hell is he!?" Takano yelled as he searched each room. I looked at Takano for a few seconds. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb! I know there is someone here!" Takano barked as he gave me a icy glare. "Who's playing." I said quietly

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Takano's tone soften. "Last night I kept trying to talk to you, I even waited by the door for you for hours and you didn't respond, the only thing that came from your room was laughter."

_I seen this look before..._

"I was really drunk last night." I replied.

Takano signed in relief. "What are you some kind of idiot, you don't get drunk in the middle of the night when you are alone."

"But I was with Kisa-san." I spoke about myself in the third party trying to make the situation better.

" Kisa looks like a high schooler, chances of him being kidnapped are high enough as it is and I don't think Kisa can defend himself that well."

I felt a vain pop up on my forehead.

"How about you get out so I can get ready for work." I spoke, expressing how annoyed I was.

Takano grabbed me by my shoulder and pinned me against the wall.

"I was generally worried about you." Takano spoke quietly as his face got closer to mine. "Oi, what are you doing?" I tried to push Takano away. It is not like I haven't thought about sleeping with my boss, he is sexy and all but I already have someone that I love. Now that I think about it; Takano-san constantly picking on Rii-chan, the attention and the stroking of the SHIZNIC

Rii-chan and Takano-san are screwing!

Hehe, I have dirt on Rii-chan~ I smell black mailllllll

Takano looked deep into my eyes, are if he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. "Are you ready to confess your love for me or what?"

~At work~

I sat down at my usual spot until Hatori called me out, "Onodera why are you sitting in Kisa's seat?" I thought for a second. "Crap he is right." I moved over one seat and looked through the stacks of paper that took up the majority of my desk. "This is too much, how the hell am I suppose to do all this?"

"Good morning Kisa." I heard Mino say. I looked over at Ri-chan who possessed my body and I froze in my seat. A pink plaid button down shirt with khaki pants. As soon as Rii-chan met my line of sight he pulled me out of my seat into the men's bathroom.

"WHY THE HELL AM IN YOUR BODY!" Onodera exploded. "How long have you been sleeping with the boss?" I asked in a snarky tone.

"wha-HUH!?"

"I never thought you were so perverted Rii-chan, tsk."

"Says the man who has a naked college student in his room!"

"...*&amp;^*%^%$^$%%#%$#^$*" Is all I could say.

~end~ I will update later today but here were a few ideas I had for stories and plot of the story!

[Kisa thought he was dreaming and as soon as he saw Takano he punched in square in the face and runs outside naked.]

[Kisa in Ritsu body watches Yukina at the book store and Takano finds out what he is doing.]

[ Yukina is in the hospital for a accident and well cough cough...sex scene Yukina x Kisa]

[One of the ukes pressing for sex, won't say who *cough cough* sorry i am sick -w-]

[Takano thinks that Ritsu is sleeping with Yukina]

Rofl this might be a fun story...

Shout outs to: Shay248,Amimebaconlover and Nanaliejoci for being the first three to review -w- I'm so petty


End file.
